


You Know the Rules (and So Do I)

by queenfanfiction



Series: sidereel: or, twenty-one short films on Torchwood's women (for the writers who love them) [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bonus Gift Ficlet in Honor of Participation in the TW_FemFic Fest 2011, Gen, Prank Wars, Rick-Rolling, and Gwen will help hide the body, do not mess with Tosh, prompt!fic, she will fucking cut you, tw_femfic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the girls, it's movie night. For the boys, it's payback time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know the Rules (and So Do I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/gifts).



> _[51stcenturyfox](http://51stcenturyfox.livejournal.com): Tosh and Gwen play an elaborate (but not cruel) practical joke on the lads (any or all of them) as payback for a practical joke played on them._

That one time Owen had remotely set Gwen's and Tosh's mobiles to play "I Kissed A Girl" whenever he rung them, Jack had laughed out loud, and though he hadn't joined his boss Ianto had had to visibly fight to keep his smile hidden behind his hand.

For that, all three were about to pay.

~

It started with Ianto. He logged into his computer, opened up a new email and clicked on a link, grimaced, closed the new pop-up window that the link had produced, and deleted the message. Only after the tenth repeat of this cycle did he start to wonder why every link in every email he'd received since last night redirected him straight to a YouTube viral video.

~

At the same moment in the medical bay, Owen yelped and nearly stabbed himself with his scalpel when his iPod started to blare Rick Astley at full volume. He had to rip off his latex gloves before he could get to the music player, but when he finally did he found (to his consternation and followed by several swearwords that he invented on the spot) that all the music on his iPod has inexplicably disappeared—all the music, save for one that hadn't even been there when he'd started.

~

Upstairs in his office, Jack smacked the side of his computer monitor and frowned. He couldn't understand why he kept getting dialog boxes popping up on his screen every five seconds, and each box with a completely-different and equally-incomprehensible message. And what the hell was 'Error: We're no strangers to love' supposed to mean, anyway?

~

In the conference room down the hall from Jack, Tosh and Gwen were settled around Tosh's laptop, watching the side-by-side shots of the three men in their offices slowly being driven bananas by their (and Tosh's) technology. "Did you bring the snacks?" Tosh asked, without taking her eyes off the screen.

"You bet I did." Gwen held out a box of microwave popcorn over the keyboard, and she rested her head on Tosh's shoulder when Tosh reached out for a handful. Tosh, surprisingly or maybe not so much, didn't protest. "This is even better than movie night."

"Oh, _yes,_ " Tosh said, and the two women both laughed as the live, muffled sound of Owen screaming bloody murder at his iPod made its way through the floor below them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't already know where the title comes from, I'm afraid [I cannot help you](http://youtube.com/#/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ). :D


End file.
